Slecht: This is the nightmare of a birthday
by nvn18
Summary: Taehyung tidak ingin ulang tahunnya dirayakan. Karena begitu semuanya terjadi, satu persatu yang disayanginya akan pergi. Taehyung Birthday Fic/MAAFIN TELAT APDET HUHU Vmin/Vkook/Vjin BTS! Bangtan Sonyeondan!


[Fanfic Special Taehyung's Birthday]

Slecht: This is the nightmare of a Birthday

.

.

.

Warning! Yang gasuka cerita tanpa ending bahagia gausah baca :)

Note: Salah satu adegan pembantaian Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari Anime berjudul 91Days, tidak bermaksud plagiat namun hanya menjadikannya sebagai inspirasi. Btw, recommended Anime 91 Days bagi yang belum nonton hehe :D

.

.

.

Happy reading!

.

.

.

 _"Tae, berapa umurmu sekarang?"_

 _"Sekarang ini masih 16 tahun. Memangnya kenapa, hyung menanyakan umurku."_

 _"Aku ingin merayakan ulang tahunmu di umurmu yang ke17 nanti. Bolehkan?"_

...

Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya dengan pasti. Menaiki satu demi satu anak tangga ini, yang mengantarkannya pada satu tempat yang memang jadi tujuan terakhirnya. Hingga akhirnya sampai juga pada bibir tangga, dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu yang ada dihadapannya dan langsung mengantarkannya ke bagian puncak dari salah satu gedung pencakar langit di Seoul.

Suasana Seoul di malam hari memang sangat indah bila dilihat dari atas gedung. Tetap saja, keindahan Seoul tak mampu membuat hati Taehyung membaik.

Melihat suasana setenang ini membuatnya terbayang segala ingatan pahitnya yang menjadi alasan ia berdiri di atap gedung ini. Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya menuju salah satu sisi dari gedung besar ini. Ia mengintip ke bawah, itu sangat mengerikan. Cukup tinggi atau bahkan terlalu tinggi untuknya mendarat nanti.

Taehyung mundur, ia takut.

Ia berjongkok, menangis dan menjerit putus asa. Ia harus mati bagaimanapun juga, tetapi ia takut mengakhiri hidupnya di tempat seperti ini.

Pengalaman pahit itu muncul lagi dan datang menghinggapi pikirannya. Walau Jin hyung sering berkata 'semua akan baik-baik saja' atau 'itu bukan salahmu' tetap saja _hal itu_ mengganggu pikiran Taehyung.

 _Akan lebih baik jika Jin hyung yang menangisi kepergianku. Aku sudah bosan merasa kehilangan orang yang aku sayangi._

— _ **Flashback**_

Peristiwa ini bermula 7 tahun yang lalu, tepat disaat Taehyung berulang tahun yang kesepuluh. Seluruh anggota keluarga yang ada di sana tersenyum berbahagia, menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untuk Taehyung. Taehyung kecil sangat gembira, ia mendapat banyak kado dari keluarganya.

"Taehyungie~ Ini untukmu!" ujar Jimin, kakak tersayang Taehyung, sambil memberikan bungkusan yang cukup besar.

"Terima kasih, hyung!" balas Taehyung dengan senyuman yang lebar.

"Bukalah sekarang."

Taehyung mengangguk semangat. Kedua orang tua Taehyung tersenyum geli melihat tingkah menggemaskan anaknya.

Taehyung sangat fokus membuka bungkusan yang diberikan kakaknya sampai ia tak sadar bahwa Jimin mulai mengoleskan krim tart ke pipinya.

"Yah! Hyung nakal!" Bentak Taehyung lucu. Jimin yang dibentak hanya tertawa sampai terbatuk, "Lihatlah, kau seperti badut! Haha."

Taehyung pun mulai membalas Jimin. Ia mengejar Jimin yang melarikan diri.

"Hyung, jangan lari dariku!"

"Haha, kejar saja kalau bisa."

Dug! Dug!

Tawa ceria mereka berhenti ketika pintu rumah mereka diketuk kasar oleh seseorang. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Taehyung menghentikan kegiatan mengejar Jimin yang entah bersembunyi di mana.

Ayah Taehyung membukakan pintu, dan terlihat tiga orang laki-laki berpakaian serba hitam memasuki rumahnya dengan paksa.

Taehyung yang ketakukan langsung berlari memeluk ibunya, "Eomma, mereka siapa?" tanya Taehyung pelan.

Ibu menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung. Terlihat Ayah Taehyung sedang membicarakan sesuatu serius hingga kemudian sang ibu menyadari bahwa salah satu dari ketiga tamu misteriusnya mengeluarkan senapan redam.

"Taehyung sayang, boleh eomma meminta sesuatu padamu?"

"Apa, eomma?"

"Bersembunyilah dengan kakakmu, ia ada di lemari sebelah sana." Tunjuk ibunya pada lemari yang terletak di sudut ruangan.

"T-tapi eomma."

"Kumohon sayang."

Taehyung pun mengecup pipi ibunya kemudian ia berlari menuju lemari yang ditunjuk ibunya tadi. Taehyung menangis sambil berlari meninggalkan ibunya.

Ia langsung masuk ke dalam lemari kayu yang cukup besar, terlihat Jimin yang sedikit terkejut dengan keberadaan Taehyung yang menangis saat menemukannya.

"Baiklah, aku mengalah." Ucap Jimin sambil terkekeh geli.

Taehyung menggeleng kuat, "Bukan itu, hyung. A-appa se-sedang ah tidak senapan."

"Apa maksudmu, bicaralah pelan-pelan, santai saja."

Taehyung meletakkan jari telunjukkan di bibir, "Jangan keras-keras hyung, nanti mereka dengar."

Jimin mengangguk, kemudian Taehyung mulai menjelaskan keadaan di luar sana. Jimin sangat terkejut, matanya membelalak mendengar penjelasan Taehyung. Sesaat setelah Taehyung menjelaskan, terdengar suara tembakan dan lengkingan ibu mereka.

"Eomma!" Teriak Jimin panik dan langsung keluar meninggalkan Taehyung di dalam lemari sendirian.

"Hyung, jangan!"

Taehyung ketakutan. Kakaknya pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di dalam lemari. Taehyung tetap bersembunyi di dalam lemari sambil menangis tanpa suara.

Terdengar suara tembakan lagi. Kali ini ia mendengar suara teriakan Hyungnya memanggil Ibunya.

Taehyung menutup telinganya, ia menangis dan ingin menjerit namun ia tahan.

Dor! Dor! Dor!

Suara tembakan terus terdengar, Taehyung terus menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Hingga akhirnya suara tembakan tak terdengar lagi. Dengan langkah bergetar dan penuh rasa takut Taehyung memberanikan diri untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika sampai di ruang keluarga, ia melihat seluruh anggota keluarganya tergeletak tak berdaya. Darah berlumuran di mana-mana. Tart yang semula berwarna putih kini dihiasi oleh merah darah keluarganya.

"Andwae!" Teriak Taehyung putus asa. Taehyung tak mampu bergerak, ia terjatuh lemas. Ia terus menangis dan berteriak sejadi-jadinya. Semua berlalu begitu cepat, senyuman kakaknya, orang tuanya, langsung hilang begitu saja.

Dengan langkah bergetar, ia berjalan mendekati telepon untuk menghubungi polisi di daerah sana.

Lima belas menit setelahnya, terdengar suara sirine mobil polisi menggema memecah hening malam. Taehyung hanya mampu menatap pintu rumahnya berharap bantuan segera datang.

Taehyung, masih menggenggam telepon rumahnya, tersenyum samar ketika melihat seorang polisi datang.

"Tolong aku." Gumamnya samar sesaat sebelum ia pingsan.

..

Setelah kejadian itu, Taehyung yang satu-satunya selamat dalam insiden itu dirawat oleh salah satu keluarga polisi yang menolongnya. Keluarga polisi itu sangat baik. Beliau juga memiliki seorang anak laki-laki yang seumuran dengan Taehyung. Namanya Jungkook.

Setiap hari Jungkook selalu berusaha menghibur dan mengajak Taehyung bicara —walau tak satupun ditanggapi olehnya.

"Hyung, sudah hampir setahun kau tinggal di sini."

"..."

"Dan hampir setahun pula kau tidak berbicara."

Taehyung menoleh ke arah Jungkook yang berbicara padanya, _selama itukah?_

"Keluarkan suaramu, hyung, aku tau kau berbicara dalam hati," ucap Jungkook diikuti kekehan kecilnya, "aku tahu kau sedih. Tapi tidak baik jika kau terlalu larut dalam kesedihanmu. Bicaralah supaya orang lain mengerti."

Taehyung mengangguk kecil dan dibalas senyuman oleh Jungkook. "Hyung, bagaimana jika kita merayakan ulang tahunmu sebagai peringatan setahun kau di sini? Kurasa itu menyenangkan."

"J-jangan!"

Jungkook melotot ke arah Taehyung tidak percaya, barusan Taehyung merespon perkataannya bukan?

"J-jangan rayakan! A-aku takut." Ucap Taehyung sekali lagi.

"Eh? Kupikir kau akan suka."

"Ti-dak."

"Baiklah, tidak ada perayaan."

Jungkook tersenyum senang, rasanya ingin menjerit ketika mendengar Taehyung meresponnya, _akhirnya aku ada teman bicara._

Sejak percakapan singkat itu, Taehyung mulai membiasakan diri untuk berbicara lagi. Tak baik selalu larut dalam masalah, begitu pikirnya.

..

Tak terasa Taehyung sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kehidupan keluarga asuhnya. Tiga tahun tinggal di sana rupanya cukup membuat Taehyung membaur seperti keluarga utuh.

Saling menghargai satu sama lain, itulah kunci utama kenyamanan yang tercipta. Walau terkadang Jungkook ingin sekali merayakan ulang tahun Taehyung yang mendekati tahun baru, ia harus tetap menahan hasratnya. Taehyung akan sangat marah jika ia melakukannya secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Bagiku ulang tahun mendekati tahun baru merupakan sebuah anugrah." Bagitu katanya saat membujuk Taehyung untuk perayaan ulang tahunnya.

Jungkook adalah sosok yang jahil.

Ia tak tahu bahwa merayakan ulang tahun Taehyung baik segaja maupun tidak sengaja membawa dampak yang besar bagi Taehyung.

 **Traumanya akan masa lalu**

Sepulang dari liburannya bersama Jungkook, betapa terkejutnya Taehyung ketika keluarganya menyambutnya sambil menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuknya. Jungkook juga demikian, ia sengaja membawa Taehyung berkeliling kota agak lama supaya orang tuanya mampu mempersiapkan pestanya. Orang tua mereka juga setuju, sesekali ulang tahun Taehyung dirayakan, karena tak akan membawa masalah apapun.

Taehyung menangis, ia bingung antara senang karena ulang tahunnya dirayakan atau sedih karena ini mengingatkannya tentang peristiwa saat itu.

Ternyata benar, Dewi Fortuna tidak berpihak padanya disaat ia ulang tahun. Sesaat setelah Taehyung meniup lilinnya, seorang pemuda masuk secara kasar dan mengacaukan rumahnya. Pemuda itu secara terang-terangan mengatakan bahwa ia ingin balas dendam terhadap ayah Jungkook karena menembak mati ayahnya —seorang narapidana kabur— tepat di malam tahun baru.

Pemuda asing itu langsung mengeluarkan senapan dan menembaki orang tuanya. Jungkook dan Taehyung yang masih selamat berusaha melarikan diri dari pemuda itu.

"Hyung, pinjami aku ponselmu. Cepat!"

Belum sempat Taehyung menyerahkannya langsung diambil oleh Jungkook. Ia sedang berusaha menelpon bantuan.

"Yeah! Terhubung. Hyung, kita selamat, aku yakin. Kita hanya perlu bersembunyi. Hyung?"

Jungkook terkejut melihat Taehyung berjongkok ketakutan, ia menangis tanpa suara.

"Hyung maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu akan seperti ini."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak ingin merayakan ulang tahunku!"

"Tapi, hyung—"

"Kalian di sini rupanya! Haha." Potong pemuda asing itu.

Pemuda itu mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Taehyung, "Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia, bocah!"

"ANDWAE!"

Dor! Dor! Dor!

"Sial, pelurunya habis!"

Pemuda itu langsung pergi meninggalkan Jungkook yang tergeletak dengan darah mengalir.

"JUNGKOOK!" Taehyung menjerit. Jungkook melindunginya dari tembakan peluru pemuda tadi. Lagi-lagi ia harus melihat keluarganya mati —kali ini ia melihatnya persis di depan matanya.

 _ **Flashback End—**_

Taehyung ingat jelas, semua rincian peristiwa yang dimulai dari _hari itu —_ seakan terukir manis diingatannya. Jika saja Taehyung mati, mungkin saja semua orang yang ia sayangi tak akan meninggalkannya, begitu pikirnya.

 _"Aku ingin merayakan ulang tahunmu di umurmu yang ke17 nanti. Bolehkan?"_

"Jika saja kau tidak berkata seperti itu, hyung."

Taehyung kembali berdiri. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam kemudian menghembuskannya. Ia melangkah lagi ke tepi gedung.

Dua langkah

Satu langkah dan—

"ANDWAE TAEHYUNGIE!"

Taehyung menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya Jin hyung yang terengah-engah. Taehyung terkejut, "Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Bodoh! Tae bodoh! Justru apa yang kau lakukan di sini, hah?!"

Jin menghampiri Taehyung yang bersiap untuk terjun. Dengan kasar Jin menarik tangan Taehyung hingga membuat sang pemilik terjatuh di lantai atap dengan kasar.

"Kau mau bunuh diri, huh?!"

"Ya! Hyung, jangan menghentikanku."

Jin mengacak rambutnya kasar, "Wae? Apa aku salah?"

"Tentu saja. Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak merayakan ulang tahunku? Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku tahu mengapa kau membeli banyak tepung roti. Aku tahu mengapa kau membeli barang sampah tak berguna. Aku tahu maksudmu, hyung. Aku hanya ingin kau tetap hidup."

Taehyung menangis lagi. Ia benar-benar takut jika _itu_ terjadi menimpa Jin hyung yang merawatnya setelah keluarga Jungkook meninggal.

"Bukan begitu, Taehyungie. Hal itu tidak akan terjadi padaku. Mereka pergi karena memang sudah waktunya pergi, itu bukan salahmu." Jin berjongkok untuk memeluk Taehyung. Tubuh Taehyung bergetar hebat, _trauma itu belum hilang._

"Percayalah padaku, Taehyungie. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Drrt! Drrt!

Jin merogoh ponselnya kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Hmm, sudah waktunya. Selamat ulang tahun uri Taehyungie~"

Taehyung mendongak menatap Jin yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya, "Terima kasih, hyung."

"Kajja kita pulang. Hari ini akan kubuatkan sesuatu spesial untukmu." Taehyung mengangguk tersenyum.

 _Kuharap tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi._

 _.._

Jin terus merangkul bahu Taehyung selama perjalanan menuju rumahnya. Walau demikian, Taehyung tetap saja takut bila hal buruk terjadi pada hyungnya. Bisa saja ini pelukan terakhir Jin hyung?

Taehyung menunduk dalam untuk menyembunyikan air matanya. Ia takut. Tanpa disadari, tubuhnya bergetar lagi.

"Tenanglah Taehyungie~ Aku akan membuatmu melupakan traumamu itu. Aku akan menjamin bahwa hari ini tidak ada hal buruk terjadi."

"Hyung."

"Hng?"

"Bagaimana jika terjadi?"

Jin menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berpikir sejenak kemudian tersenyum lembut, "jika memang iya, berarti itu sudah saatnya."

Taehyung menatap Jin nanar, mengapa ia begitu santai mengatakannya?

Taehyung menggeleng samar kemudian menarik Jin untuk melanjutkan jalannya.

"Jangan buru-buru, aku ingin mampir ke super market sebentar."

"Jangan lama-lama hyung. Aku di sini saja."

Jin meninggalkan Taehyung sendirian duduk di kursi taman. Ia menyebrang jalan untuk sampai ke super market.

Taehyung menatap Jin yang mulai menjauh darinya. Ia memejamkan matanya menghadap langit malam, _kumohon sesuatu yang baik datanglah._

Taehyung terus berdoa, memohon supaya apa yang dikatakan Jin memang benar...

...bahwa semua pergi karena sudah saatnya

...bahwa itu bukan salah Taehyung.

Ckiit! Duagh!

Taehyung terkejut langsung membuka matanya. Matanya langsung fokus menatap seseorang yang dikenalnya tergeletak di jalan dengan berlumuran darah.

 _Tidak mungkin._

...

"JIN HYUNG!"

"Wae? Kau sudah bangun?" Taehyung menoleh menghadap sumber suara.

"Astaga, apa-apaan kau ini. Matamu sembab. Kau mimpi buruk?" Jin hyung berjalan mendekati Taehyung yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya.

"Hyung!" Taehyung langsung memeluk Jin dengan erat, memastikan bahwa yang dipeluknya benar-benar Jin —dan memastikan bahwa tadi hanya mimpi buruk.

"Hiks, hyung~"

"Kau kenapa, he? Aigoo. Jelaskan padaku, kau bermimpi apa?"

Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai menjelaskan detail mimpi buruknya kepada Jin. Jin hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu tentang tepung itu lalu kau takut dan terbawa hingga mimpi?"

Taehyung mengangguk.

"Aigoo lucunya. Sekarang kau pergi mandi. Aku ingin mengajakmu untuk membeli kado ulang tahunmu, hehe."

"Baik, hyung. Terima kasih."

"Oh, aku lupa. Selamat ulang tahun Taehyungie~ Jadilah adik yang baik haha."

Taehyung mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Sekali lagi terima kasih, hyung."

...

 _Tidak ada yang perlu aku takutkan. Aku hanya trauma berlebihan._

 _Benar kata Jin hyung, mereka pergi karena sudah saatnya, bukan karena aku._

 _Selamat ulang tahun untuk diriku!_

— _Taehyung_

*SELESAI*

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca^^

Untuk temanku, Meilena, utangku udah lunas ya :v

Jangan lupa Like and Comment ya! Butuh kritik dan saran :)

Note: Buat yang belum paham, masa lalunya Taehyung itu emang bener terjadi, Jimin Jungkook mati di masa lalu.

Yang cuma mimpi itu pas Jin mati ketabrak di jalan.


End file.
